Blue Diamond
by PawPrints
Summary: In the midst of committing suicide, Kaiba discovers a new twist in his destiny. KAIJOU Kaiba's P.O.V.
1. Prologue

_Hello! Pawprints here! I have decided to try a story from Kaiba's P.O.V., since I don't relate to him much and generally write from Joey's P.O.V., this should be a learning experience as well as...well a great target for extreme criticism if I'm way off the mark...so without further ado,_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BLUE DIAMOND<em>**

What am I supposed to feel? Since Gozaburo I can't remember what to feel like. The day I pushed him from the window, the face he gave, the life I lived before and since then, there is no numbers that can calculate the effect its had on me. There is no day I live without being a zombie. Its really just me, myself and all my billions.

"Seto, where are you going?" My little brother Mokuba asked from behind me.

"I am just going out Mokuba, for a while, don't stay up late or eat too many sweets. Do your homework and work hard." I said, trying to finalize this goodbye without letting him know it would be forever. I can't handle myself let alone his tears.

"Ok big brother!" Mokuba said, with a smile in his voice. His heart has been the only thing that has been keeping me alive, up until this point but as all things, it must come to an end. I cannot bear the undeniable distance there has always been between us, my lack of emotion to his overload of it, my unable to avoid him long enough to not be reminded of this distance has taken its toll on me.

I continued onward, getting into my black Ferrari and driving toward the only place I could think of to complete the deed: the abandoned bridge just outside of Domino. While doing research for a horror video game for Kaiba Corp, I stumbled across a variety of stories telling of the bridge being haunted with the spirits of suicide victims...if there is nothing in the after life, I at least want to enjoy doing that. Haunting the idiots who cross my defeat.

After about an hour of driving, I parked in the center of the bridge, no one was around as far as I could see. I stood on the edge looking into the black sea, that without the sound of quiet waves, could easily be mistaken for a misplaced abyss. I couldn't do anything but stand there, staring below, thinking about nothing. Finally my body awoke and I gained control of it once again. I took in a deep breath. Well its GAME OVER from here.

"Kaiba?" Came the sound of a weak voice. My gaze immediately shifted to its direction. I felt like I had been caught doing something wrong. With the little lighting available, I could make out the figure of a boy slightly shorter than me with a ton of hair. I narrowed my eyes, the gaze in which I heard gained me the title of ice king, towards this intruder.

"I didn't think I'd see you here in a million years..." The voice I now recognized, sounded tired, and it belonged to someone I hadn't seen in five years: Joey Wheeler. I couldn't deny the fact I was confused, but I would not let my face falter in front of Wheeler. This was the annoying kid who just wouldn't learn his place in all those years in school until he dropped out and dropped off the face of the planet leaving me with nothing better to do than skip class and become successful.

I could feel I was glaring at him, then suddenly he jumped...right off the bridge a mile and a half high from the water...without a thought I grabbed his arm. My heart was pumping fast and my hands were slipping. His arms were wet with something.

"Let me go Kaiba" Joey said weakly. His body becoming heavier by the moment. His arm was slipping further and further away from me. I didn't answer him. I fell hard to my stomach and used both arms to pull him up. Wiggling my body back, I managed to drag him back onto the crumbling and dirty bridge. He was pulling against me, determined to become part of the black abyss. My grip tightened on him. I grabbed him and pulled him into my body, forcing his body to the ground and pinning him. He was still ridiculously strong for someone who sounded like he did.

He wriggled beneath me, struggling and bucking, trying to throw me off. It felt just like the years we spent in high school together. Only this time I wouldn't just get up and walk away. Then it dawned on me, what did I intend to do anyway?

I stared at him, my eyes now much more adjusted to the dark, I could see his expression. I could see some dark drying liquid smeared all over him, it was probably blood. He looked like a murder victim but his eyes were strong like he was the murderer. His lips were in a deep frown, tears dripped from his eyes but they didn't seem as though they were part of the expression.

"Let me go Kaiba." Joey ordered with an odd voice. I smirked.

"Not on your life Wheeler." I replied.

Looks like this is some kind of destiny I stumbled upon.

I leaned down and stole a long kiss from the resisting blond beneath me.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please! <em>

_P.S. I do not own Yugioh_


	2. All sewn up

_Pawprints Here, WOW guys you are all phenomenal! I am absolutely shocked how well the turn out for this story is, I hope I don't let you guys down! Thank you peoples for being so awesome._

* * *

><p>What the hell am I doing?<p>

Joey was slouched over in my passenger seat, buckled in. He had no idea, I had just knocked him out on the bridge after he fought me and tried to jump again. Without thinking it through I just put him in my car and now here I am driving back to Kaiba mansion.

Is it still considered kidnapping if the person was trying to kill themselves? I looked down at the blond beside me. I don't even like this idiot, what am I doing? I shook my head. I must be going insane. The road was almost empty, save for a few strange men fishing off the side of the road or a car here and there.

Ugh, since I am not dead I have to go to that press conference tomorrow... I already postponed it too many times. Dammit.

I finally arrived at Kaiba mansion just as the sun began to rise. The sunrise always comes too soon. I pulled into my eight car garage and closed the door. I picked up Joey, who was ridiculously heavy for such a skinny wimp, and brought him inside. I laid him on the Italian designer couch despite the fact he was covered in blood and dirt.

I wonder what size clothes he wears... He is about the same as me but shorter I than me I think. I wonder if I have anything that will suit him...I wandered to my bedroom. Opening up my wardrobe, I pulled out a silver tin box with a navy blue Kaiba corp. emblem on it. It was my medicine box, luckily I have been there where Joey is now. Then I opened my walk in closet. I wandered in.

I forgot how big it was in here. I wandered around looking at all the clothes, some I didn't even remember buying. It was so clean and the whole closet smelled of fresh laundry and leather. It was actually a pretty odd smell. I wonder if the servant who retrieves my clothes is here yet...

Suddenly I heard a scream. That's probably the maids. I heard a thunder of footsteps and then two women dressed in elegant business casual came to the door.

"Kaiba sir! There is a..." She began desperately before pausing and looking me over. I looked down and realized I was coated in blood. "Shall I call Nomura sir?" She questioned, immediately calmer, but more tense than before. Nomura is the man who rids of my trail and the corpse when I killed. Ah, she must think I murdered Joey.

"He is still alive, I was just about to tend to him. Thank you for your concern." I said coolly and saw her falter. "Call in my dress servant immediately." I ordered. She nodded and bowed out. How ridiculous is it that I cannot figure out my own closet? I

Within a few moments, the dress servant entered and bowed.

"Sir! Should I call Nomura?" He said upon seeing me. I sighed, this is getting frustrated.

"No, I would just like a new outfit." I responded. He bowed and entered the closet. I entered after him and watched him choose quickly, and in good taste, a fresh set of clothes. I took the clothes from him. "From now on you are on the cleaning committee...but before that, draw a bath for me." I reassigned, ignoring his stammering defense. I place the tin and clothes on my bed and walked down the stairs.

Joey had somehow fallen on the floor and all the maids were awkwardly cleaning around him. One of the maids was attempting to pick him back up by herself.

"Don't touch him." I ordered. She jumped, obviously unaware I had entered the room. All of the maids stopped and bowed to me as I walked over to Joey. I picked him up and lugged him up the stairs. I really should have invested in that elevator...

The servant was still standing in the room when I returned.

"What is it?" I asked, surprised at how much of an annoyed tone was in my voice. He jumped. I must have another sharp look considering the reaction my servants are giving me.

"Sir, I would like to resign." He replied quietly. I stared at him for a few moments. He shifted nervously, unable to look at me.

"I need you to buy clothes for this man. I don't know his size. You may be his dress servant." I responded. The servant jumped up happily.

"Thank you Kaiba sir!" He said excitedly. I just glared at him. Annoying bastard.

I brought him into the bathroom. I was a little surprised to find candles and stuff lit. I looked at the servant a little confused.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"I thought you would like me to set the mood." The servant said in a nervous tone. He could tell he screwed up. He started to collect the candles. Who hired this guy in the first place? I wondered for a moment as I watched him skitter around my bathroom like an over-sized roach.

I looked at Joey and took off his shirt. Then I removed his shoes. His body was severely battered. I am very surprised he was able to walk let alone fight me. I guess the street breeds this type of person. I unbuttoned his pants and stopped. I have no desire to see his thing. I looked at the bath. I cant just put him in the bath with jeans on though. I was at a loss. The servant stood in the frame of the door.

"Remove the remainder of his clothes and place him in the bath for me. I have to make a call." I ordered. The servant bowed and began to do so. I exited the room quickly as to save myself from seeing the rest of Joey.

I sat on my bed and opened my cell phone to call the police.

"Domino city police. Head officer speaking." A strict sounding voice came to the phone.

"Yes, this is Kaiba. I suppose there is a murder somewhere in the area that involves someone by the name of Joey Wheeler..." I began, curious to find out if my assumption was correct.

"That is correct Kaiba sir, do you have any information regarding the matter?" The officer spoke in a more submissive tone after realizing who it was he was speaking to. Paying the salary of the police is one decision I will never regret. It paid for itself quite a long time ago.

"I want the case to be closed as a suicide with Wheeler's name removed." I replied. There was a silence from the other line. "I do want the evidence though." I added, hoping he would get the hint.

"Yes of course Kaiba sir, I will send over the incorrect information immediately. I apologize for any disruptions this may have caused." The officer said without revealing my request. Smart guy. I ended the call and picked the tin up from my bed and walked back into the bathroom.

The servant was holding Joey's head up above the water. I nodded and he stood up. Joey immediately slipped underneath the water. I quickly went to him and pulled him up again.

"Come back later tonight for Joey's measurements." I ordered. The servant bowed and left.

I let out some of the water and laid Joey back carefully in the tub. I folded a nearby towel and placed it behind his head. The water was already polluted with blood. I began washing him gently with my favorite soap. I started to try to get the dirt off his face and realized his eyelashes were really long for a man. His face was actually not all that bad looking when he wasn't awake. I felt his head where I punched him...there was a big lump there. I hope I didn't give him brain damage. I have been told a few times I am stronger than I look.

I then washed his neck, and moved on to his arms. I loaded a ton of soap on the washrag. He smelled repulsive. He smelled like blood, body odor, alcohol and dirt. I almost wish that I wore gloves. I began cleaning his torso and then it dawned on me: I sent the servant out...therefore I had to wash all of Joey and remove him from the tub myself. After finishing his back, I came to terms with it, I can't see it so its not as bad.

I reached down to the thing between Joey's legs and cleaned it the same way I clean mine, but faster, because it felt odd to hold another man in my hands. My face felt as though it were on fire. I let go slowly and continued on. It was hard not to think about the feeling.

When I was satisfied about how clean Joey was, I removed him from the bath and let out the water. I tried to dry him the best I could with my only free arm bent in quite an awkward position. He was very cumbersome and heavy. I struggled for a little long as I dragged him uncomfortably to the bed and dropped him onto the soft surface quickly. If I could I probably would have let him jump at this point. I sighed at how much work this was turning out to be. I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like when he wakes up. I scrunched my nose. How awful.

I looked down and became wide eyed. In all his glory, he was sprawled out. I took my medicine tin and began working on him, removing glass pieces, sewing up deep wounds, putting antibacterial on the necessary areas of his slightly tanned flesh. It was actually quite calming for me. I looked at the clothes my servant had chosen. Though they were very tasteful, I can't imagine they would be comfortable to sleep in. I looked around and opened my drawer. I choose the cotton boxes I never wore and put them on Joey. Good enough. Tucking him in, I decided to get to bed at least for a few hours before the long day ahead.

I looked at Joey who I had placed in my bed.

Dammit.

* * *

><p><em>Hope I didn't completely ruin it for you guys! Again, thank you readers!<em>


	3. Deal

I had pulled out the winter futon I had only used a few times with Mokuba and layed it out on the floor beside my bed. I rested my head on the pillow and pulled the heavy blankets over me. The heat was unbearable, I felt I was suffocating, but the feel of the weight all over me was more soothing than feeling the actual weight these shoulders hold.

I could see Joey's hand over the edge of the bed. Looking around the dark room I became rather uncomfortable. From floor level the whole room felt like it was cluttered with murderous ghosts. I smiled closing my eyes. Perhaps I will get my untimely death after all.

I awoke at six in the morning. Giving me very little sleep, however, considering Joey had yet to wake it was lucky after all. I had forgotten to put guards in place in case he tried to escape. Though of course he certainly would not, he may of been returned by my staff with a gun shot to the head.

I looked at his face closely, close enough to feel the warmth coming from his skin and smell my soap on him. His face was twisted in a rather uncomfortable expression as he released a very uneven sigh in his sleep. I put my hand on his forehead wondering if he had caught a fever from the wounds but it felt fine.

I picked his hand in mine to find it much warmer than my own, as I examined all the little cuts, freckles and hairs on it. I was incredibly intrigued with this being before me. The notorious Joey Wheeler of my high school years known for being a bully, an idiot and someone frequently missing in action had become a suicidal murder in the years we passed in separate paths. Yet, I too had become a suicidal murderer. I had most likely murdered far more than just my father in comparison to this frail but strong boy.

His eyes opened. I had expected him to lash out, hit me, yell and be completely obnoxious like he had always been. He just stared at me, with a very solemn expression. His hand returned my hold on it.

"Please kill me." He said in a very quiet, out of character voice.

"I cannot do that." I replied staring at him.

"Why?" He said, voice breaking in its whisper.

"I already saved you, it would be counterintuitive." I replied.

"Why did you save me?" Joey asked in that quiet voice.

"I don't know." I replied. He just watched me and his eyes drifted away from mine to look around the room. "There really is nothing for me to live for..."

"I will not disagree." I admitted. "There is nothing for me to live for either."

"That's stupid. You have family, wealth and fame. Not only that but you are smart and good-looking. I see you all the time in magazines. How can you say there is nothing to live for?" Joey snapped in a very passive voice.

"I do, but I am lacking love and relations- things vital to being human." I said raising my brow. Joey sat up and looked at me. Then he punched me hard in the face. I fell back a little but I was not too shocked all things considering.

"What kind of shit are you trying to feed me?" Joey yelled. I felt soothed finally. This stranger in my bed that appeared to be Joey Wheeler was in fact Joey Wheeler after all. I was not all too happy with declaring my reason void however.

"You think family, wealth, fame and intelligence leads to a life worth living than you may have all of mine. As far as looks go, you already have that." I snapped. Those things meant nothing to me.

"Yeah whatever money bags." Joey snarled, trying to get up. I pushed him back down onto the bed and pinned his wrists.

"My only condition is that you allow me to continue living here so that I may get my fulfillment as payment." I responded seriously.

"What are you- Are you serious!" Joey questioned with wide eyes.

"Quite." I replied boredly.

"You are stupid for someone who is smart. How the hell am I supposed to take your fame, intelligence and family? Mokuba wont stand up to me suddenly being his new big brother. The people wont say I am famous just because you said I am and I can't really take your brains!" Joey complained. "You should have just let me-"

"Shut up with that. I can teach you to be smart, Mokuba and I will both be your family and I can name you head of KaibaCorp and you will become famous." I corrected.

"I can't run KaibaCorp even if I get smart." Joey muttered.

"Then I will continue to run KaibaCorp and you can freely spend the money I don't care. However, that is only if you are willing to exchange what I am lacking." I responded.

Joey looked at me for a moment.

"Okay I can be your lover but you can't just get all 'I'm gonna stick it in' on me. You actually gotta work for it and I can turn you down if you're being a jerk." Joey replied. I faulted as Joey leaned his head up and kissed me.

"If you turn me down then we will return things back to normal?" I questioned after the kiss.

"If I turn you down, we will both jump together." Joey responded.

We kissed again.

"Deal."


End file.
